1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip retainer, and more especially to a clip retainer integrated on an automotive door interior trimming panel body, which is adapted for clip with single-layer tail flange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clip retainers are suitable for clip with double-layer flanges. Top surfaces of the clip retainer are locked by the double-layer flanges of the clip. For protecting the clip from sliding out of the clip retainers, some small protrusions are formed on the top surfaces of the clip retainers. However, this kind of structure cannot meet the design requirements of small slide-in force and large slide-out force of the clip, which causes that the force of assembling the clip is great and the assembling is difficult. Or, the slide-out force of the clip is too small so that the clip are easy to slide out of the clip retainers.
Clip retainers for clip with single-layer flanges are less. Because the clip only have single-layer flanges, they can only be clamped by top surfaces and ribs of bottom surfaces of the clip retainers. For avoiding slippage of the clip, General Motors Corporation provides a clip retainer structure which has two knuckle features designed at an opening thereof for avoiding the slippage of the clip. However, the knuckle features are also difficult to meet the design requirements of small slide-in force and large slide-out force of the clip. Furthermore, during insertion and extraction of the clip, the knuckle features are bent repeatedly, so plastic is easy to lose efficacy. Since the clip retainers are integrated on automotive door interior trimming panel bodies, once the clip retainers lose efficacy, the whole door interior trimming panel assemblies have to be abandoned.